Walkthrough: Japan
The first map in the game is full of various hidden secrets and sidequests. Before initiating the Kakyoin battle, days are not counted, so you can rest in the bed in your home without consequence. Afterwards, sleeping at home or using the hotel will add a day to your time limit, so be careful. If you try to sleep when too much time has passed, you'll be warned that you may not have enough time to reach Egypt if you do so. Next: Inside Plane>> Party Members None. Obtainable Items Shops Coffee Shop 7-Eleven Vending Machines Recycle Shop 1 Only available after Kakyoin battle 2 Available on 2nd playthrough and up, purchasable randomly In addition, when entering the shop, one of the bookshelves will randomly have an item for sale when checked. These items, from top-left to bottom-right, are: Trussardi Events Story events *VS Hierophant Green : Head to the school building in the center of the map and enter the nurse's office to kick off the story. When the nurse battle begins, Guard until the battle ends and Kakyoin will reveal himself. You can choose to join the battle, which will raise Jotaro's FP, or stay back and watch, which will give you bad karma and cause the following battle to be a bit harder as you'll have to fight him with Jotaro either way. Answering 'yes' to the question after the battle ('do you work for Dio?') will lower Jotaro's FP and give you bad karma. *Friends? : After the battle, you'll follow Jotaro to his house. Holly will greet you and ask if you're a friend of his. Answer Yes to raise Jotaro's FP. In addition, if you're wearing the Bunny Suit from a previous playthrough, she'll be concerned that you'll catch a cold and give you a Mink Coat. *Joining The Fight : After Kakyoin is rescued, get out of bed and head down the hallway to start a scene. After some dialogue, Abdul will ask you whether you'd be willing to accompany the group to Egypt. Answering 'how can I say no!?' will raise the entire party's FP. Answering 'but, I refuse' will lower the party's FP and give you bad karma, but Abdul will ask again. Refuse a second time to watch a short scene followed by a Game Over. The other two choices have no effect on FP or karma. Character or gender specific *Capture the Cat : Requirements: Pixies, Miracles, or a Speed stat above 50 : Outside the gym, there's a cat running in circles around a male student. If the above requirements are met, "talk" to the cat to catch it for him and receive a Crazy DX. *Loose Change : Requirements: Miracles : On the 3rd floor of the school building, there's a delinquent standing next to a female student. Talk to them to see an event. Afterwards, if you inspect the ground behind the gym when you're carrying less than 300G, you can pick up random amounts of money in 1, 5, or 10G increments. (You can actually pick up this money as any Stand user - only the event is specific to Miracles.) *Broken Walkman : Requirements: Carpenters or Crazy Diamond : On the 2nd floor of the school building, there's a male student who complains about a broken Walkman. Repair it with your Stand to receive Sweets. *Chemistry Girl : Requirements: Deep Purple : Talk to female student in the science room on the 3rd floor of the school building and offer to help with her compound. Talk to her afterwards, and she'll offer you an energy drink. Drink it, and all stats will receive a random increase or decrease. *Love Troubles : Requirements: Miracles : On the 3rd floor of the school building, talk to the male student who will tell you to leave him alone. Help him cheer up to receive Sweets. The dialogue will differ slightly if you're playing as a female. *Horror Fan : Requirements: Any Stand EXCEPT Red Garland, Carpenters, or Cardigans : In one of the classrooms on the second floor, there's an overweight student sitting at his desk. Talk to him and he'll ask you whether you like horror movies. If you answer "I'm not good with gore", you'll receive the "Squeamish" trait, which will change your protagonist's responses during certain events. If you're a male, you can also answer "I like X-rated movies better" to receive the "Perverted" trait. *Japanese Clothing : Requirements: Male protagonist : In one of the classrooms on the 3rd floor of the school building, there's a glasses-wearing student who complains about a teacher taking away his Bawdy Magazine. Do the following: #Talk to Mr. Ito, the gym teacher, in the lounge on the 1st floor. #Go back to the 3rd floor and talk to the glasses-wearing student again. #Go to the lounge again and talk to a teacher who will tell you where Mr. Ito's locker is. #On the 2nd floor by the stairs, talk to the female student who was previously facing the wall. #Talk to the male student in the bathroom on the 3rd floor. #Check the toilet on the top-left on the 1st floor to get the Locker key. : Finally, go to the storage room on the 1st floor (the one with the chests) and check the lockers, then talk to the glasses-wearing student and return the book to get Japanese Clothes. Like the Bunny Suit, this item will change your sprite, alter certain NPC dialogue, and randomly cause either you or the enemy to lose a turn in battle. *Snowy Road : Requirements: Playing as Josuke, Kakyoin has been fought : In Josuke's story, there's a road on the rightmost side of town that isn't there during normal play. Enter after the Kakyoin fight to see an event. This event will cause 1 day to pass and give you 10,000EXP. Other *Mysterious Fortuneteller : In the arcade in the top-right corner of the map, there's a fortuneteller sitting at a table. She'll offer to tell your fortune for free, but if you accept, she'll inflict a random status effect. : Sometimes, when fighting the Delinquents around town, one of them will drop an Eerie Tarot Card. If you enter the arcade with it in your inventory, you'll be rushed by a large number of delinquents. Avoid them or fight your way through, then talk to the fortuneteller to start an optional boss fight. After the battle, the delinquents around town will vanish. *F-MEGA mini : Check the NES in your room to start the F-MEGA mini game. By reaching the goal in under 20 seconds, you can get various rewards - Medical Toolkit on Easy, Enertron on Medium, and a Badge of Honor on Hard (up to 3, then you get Dynamite x5 instead). Since Medical Toolkits sell for 1000G apiece, this is a great way to grind for money early in the game. :The best strategy for reaching the goal in under 20 seconds is to take the leftmost route to avoid the obstacles, the alternately mash the left and right one you reach the tunnel. You can also activate a secret speed-up cheat by moving your car in front of the flagman (don't press the dash button) and talking to him as soon as the race starts, but as it doesn't really make up for the time lost activating it, it's nothing more than an easter egg. *Cinderella : Requirements: Letter of Invitation held (found in lockers near school entrance) : While usually locked, the salon can be entered with the above item in your inventory. Here, you can undergo "plastic surgery" and change your Stand to any of the 18 options. Be aware that as Stand is linked to personality, your character's disposition will change as well, and you will lose any bonuses from status-up items. *Odd Memo : You can enter the abandoned house next to Jotaro's by going up to the steel bars and pressing the action key. There, you can inspect the bookshelves for a little extra backstory and info on enemy Stands. Inspecting the book lying on the ground by the bed will give you the Odd Memo, which you can write short notes in or check for a hidden message. *Bathroom Scuffle : In the men's bathroom, there's a glasses-wearing student surrounded by delinquents. Talk to the one standing in front of him to initiate a battle with Delinquent x3. If you talk to the glasses-wearing student afterwards with no Ointment in your party, he'll give you Ointment x5 as a reward. *Rolling Stone : In the art room on the 3rd floor, there's a large boulder. Touching it will cause it to chase you around the map - if it catches up with you, you'll get a game over. The longer it's active, the faster it'll get, and it can phase through walls and appear inside buildings. You don't get any reward for activating it, and it will vanish as soon as your depart Japan. *Replacement Nurse : Requirements: Kakyoin has been fought : After the Kakyoin battle, you can return to the nurse's office where there will be a new nurse. Talk to her with no Ointment in your inventory, and she'll give you one. You can use this as many times as you like whenever you run out of Ointment. *Going-Away Presents : Requirements: Kakyoin has been fought : After the Kakyoin battle, go back to your living room before leaving Japan and talk to your family members to receive items. Your sister will give you a random amount of Sweets from 1 to 9, and your father will give you 1000G. : Talk to your mother, and she'll give you various medicines (Ointment x2, First-Aid Kit x1, Sober-Up x1) and then ask if there's anything else you need. Saying you need something for your stomach will give you Stomach Medicine x1, but also give you the "Weak Stomach" trait, which will randomly inflict the Stomachache status effect after eating certain restaurant or street foods. Saying you need something for a weak constitution will give you Cold Medicine x3 and the "Frail" trait, which causes exhaustion to gradually rise when walking around town, eventually resulting in collapse, which will waste a day or result in a Game Over if you're the only person in your party. Answer "nothing" to get no extra items, but neither of these detrimental traits. *Souvenirs : Requirements: any of the 'souvenir' items : If you enter the 2nd floor of your house with the Stuffed Panda or Chinese Tea Set from the Recycle Shop in your inventory, you can see them on display and inspect them for some fun facts and extra info. You can also go to your room and check the counter where the Radio used to be to display them there. : Since items are carried over from your old game when you start a New Game +, you can view any of the souvenirs from your previous journey in these two places as long as they're still in your inventory when you restart (i.e. you haven't sold them or used them in battle). *Dragon Question III : Requirements: Video Game : If you buy the Video Game from Karachi and start a New Game + with it in your inventory, or buy it from the Recycle Shop on your 2nd playthrough and up, you'll be able to play Dragon Question III on the NES in your room. *Sis' Drawers : Requirements: 2nd playthrough and up : On the second playthrough, you gain the ability enter your sister's and parents' rooms through the hallway. Walking to quickly will alert her to your presence and cause her to kick you out. However, if you tiptoe your way to the drawers on the right side of the room, you can inspect them for a random item: a Magazine, Brass Knuckles, 300G, or Panties. You will also gain Bad Karma. Enemy Data Category:Guides